


Ghost In A Shell

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Everything Hurts, Feeling Abandoned, Gen, Injury, Injury Recovery, Loneliness, R&R, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Serious Injuries, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: During a hunt, Noctis and his friends stumble upon the last person they expect to find out in the desert like lands outside of Hammerhead, Ravus.Expecting a battle, the boys instead find a man who now is simply a ghost of his former self.





	Ghost In A Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Ah sorry if this sucks, I'll go back and fix it. Just kinda ran out of time with this one.

The Regalia roars down the paved road, the four friends currently headed to their hunts destination. They were currently going to the Three Valley's to look for a lost Hunter at the request of Dave.

"So, this guy we're looking for is going to be in his late forties." Gladiolus says looking at the poster in his hands "He is gonna have a shaved head with a graying beard...kinda like the one his Majesty had." The Shield adds.

"What is his name?" Ignis asks turning his head slightly as he awaits the name of the Hunter.

"Ray Morse." Gladiolus says as he looks to the bottom of the poster.

"Ray Morse?" Laughs Prompto "Does he know Justin Time?" The blonde giggles earning him a shake of the head from Gladiolus "Seriously?"

"Okay okay I'm done I'm done." Prompto snickers before his eyes light up "One more I promise. Mike Ro-ouch!" Prompto covers his head and look up only to see Gladiolus standing up looking stern. The Shield had used the paper to hit the blonde after having rolled it up.

"Enough." Gladiolus lectures.

"Aww c'mon it was fun."

"Yeah well, you're distracting Noct and he's trying to drive." Gladiolus snaps. 

"He's not distracting me." Noctis says looking back at Gladiolus who gestures for him to keep his eyes on the road.

"Perhaps I should drive?" Ignis says yet the tone of his voice the others weren't sure if he was joking or being serious. 

"Nice one Iggy." Noctis jokes as he pulls off on the side of the road "Anyway we're here." Noctis says as he turns the car off. 

The dark haired boy climbs out of the car and moves towards the door next to Ignis and opens it "The coast is clear Iggy." Noctis says as he helps his brother out of the car and hands him his seeing stick.

The king guides his brother to the other side of the Regalia that's facing away from the road. "So where is this Hunter supposed to be exactly?" Ignis asks as he is lead by Noctis.

"He's going to be near the den of sabertusks and voretooth." Gladiolus says "Well he's supposed to be any way. That's the last known whereabouts that we were given of the guy."

"As of?" Ignis asks.

"They said about a week ago. But he should still be okay. Dave said that Hunters pack with them rations and water that should last them two weeks if something like this happens." The Shield says as he kicks a large rock out of Ignis' path.

"Yeah but that's also hoping that the wild beasts out here doesn't kill them before the daemons or starvation does." Noctis says.

"I think its probably daemons, wild animals, and then starvation." Prompto corrects.

"Either dead or alive we gotta bring the Hunter back." Gladiolus says.

"Or what's left." Ignis adds.

"That too." The king mumbles.

The four of them walk a good distance stopping occasionally to allow Noctis and Ignis to rest. Ignis seemed to tire much faster now that he is blind and the others can only assume it due to him exerting more energy using his other senses when trying to keep up. But he often refuses to rest unless Noctis is resting to knowing that his injury still affects how far and long he can walk without needing to stop to rest.

However upon reaching the marked area and combing the fields and the surrounding area for several long unsuccessful hours the boys aren't able to find a single trace of their Hunter.  

Leaving the four of them to give up and calling it another time for a break until they try again. So with that plan set they make their way to the Haven.

Once on the Haven Gladiolus prepares everyone lunch while Noctis and Prompto tend to Ignis, both boys working to get him comfortable and taken care of. "Here Iggy drink this." Prompto says handing him a mug of cold soda "Gladdy is almost done with the sandwiches." The blonde says.

"Mmm. Thank you." Ignis says sipping from the mug.

"You need anything else?" Noctis asks "Like you gotta go to the bathroom or something?" 

Ignis shakes his head "I'm fine, thanks." Ignis reassures with a smile "But please don't forget to take care of yourselves as well." 

"We won't." Prompto pipes happily.

Noctis nods "Yeah."

 

On their way back to the Regalia Prompto spots something that catches his eye.

"Hey, isn't that Ravus?" Prompto mutters sounding unsure as he points to the human shaped form slumped over in the dirt hidden amongst the cluster of rocks and shrubbery. 

"Where?" Ignis asks sounding a bit confused.

Noctis, and Gladiolus looks over in the direction that the youngest is pointing. It was hard to make out what he was talking about "Let's take a closer look but do proceed with caution for if it is Ravus we may need to fight." Ignis warns and the others nod in silent agreement.

"I don't know so much about that, he's not moving." Noctis whispers.

"Maybe he's sleeping." Prompto jokes.

"Not the wisest place to rest." Ignis mumbles.

As they approach the figure it is much easier to tell who it is passed out on the ground. 

"Ravus!?" Noctis untters breathlessly sounding surprised "What's he doing here?" 

"The real question is what happen to him?" Prompto asks.

"What's wrong, is he alright?" Ignis asks his sightless eyes hold confusion.

"Not sure, from the looks of him someone must've been out to get him. Whoever it was sure did a number on him." Gladiolus explains.

Ravus lays motionless with his eyes closed, his face is covered in dirt and his hair is matted and caked with grime. The others can see that Ravus' features appear sunken in. It was hard the four friends to tell the extent of Ravus' injuries. Seeing the High Commander in such a state feels almost wrong to Noctis and the others. Sure he has made himself known as the enemy in the past but given  what has happen recently in Altissia with how he aided Ignis in battle and seemingly gotten over the grudge he had with Noctis, according to Ignis, Ravus just seemed kinda tragic.

"Is he alive?" Ignis asks tilting his head to the side.

"Lemme check." The Shield says.

Gladiolus presses two fingers against Ravus' neck and then his wrist "He has a pulse however its not that strong." Ignis says as he places a hand over Ravus' heart "What happen to him?" Noctis asks.

"Not sure...but let's get him somewhere cool. This heat is not helping him..." Ignis says concern lacing his voice as Gladiolus nods "Iggy's right, he feels hot to the touch." The oldest says as he pulls Ravus onto his back so he could carry him easier.

"Let's head for the motel. There we can get him cleaned up and set to work on getting him treatment." Ignis states as he begins to walk back to the car.

 

Ravus wakes up blinking a bit against the dull lamp light that fill the room. The first thing Ravus registers is that he's comfortable but at the same time he's in a lot of pain.

He tries to sit up but he falls back down with a pained grunt catching the attention of Ignis who is sitting near him "Ravus, are you awake?" He asks sounding uncertain.

"Aye. Where am I?" Ravus asks weakly as he tries to get back up.

"We're in the Three Z's Motel in Longwythe." Ignis explains "We found you in the Three Valleys." A small pause "Any idea as to how you got there?" Ignis asks.

"One. But I don't know if it's for certain." Ravus mumbles "My guess is that Ardyn left me there with the hopes of the wildlife consuming me."

"Sounds like something he would do." Ignis says. Even though he doesn't know Ardyn as well as Ravus does Ignis can sense that the man is cruel. He must've been the one to kill Lunafreya and Ignis knows that Noctis would've died too if he hadn't reached the altar when he did.

Shaking his head Ignis addresses Ravus "Are you hungry?" He asks.

Ravus shakes his head "Nay, I just feel tired. If it's all right I'm going to call it a night." Ravus says as he settles into the sheets.

"Of course. Good night Ravus."

"Likewise...."

 


End file.
